


“What’s the deal with you two?”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Inappropriate Behavior, Protectiveness, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: Imagine Jax meets your mom and her boyfriend for the first time. Her boyfriend acts cool and polite and afterward, you confess to Jax that he's a jerk, always hitting on your mom and even you.
Relationships: Jax Teller/Reader, Jax Teller/You
Kudos: 38





	“What’s the deal with you two?”

**Author's Note:**

> Can be a possibly triggering story for some so be advised. No assault or abuse, but there is mentioned inappropriate behavior toward a minor so keep that in mind.

“Did you like tea sweetheart?”

“Yes, ma'am.”

Your mom smiled warmly and took Jax’s empty cup, patting his shoulder and throwing you a smirk.

“So polite.”

You all laughed but your smile fell as your mom’s boyfriend’s voice rang out.

“You really are a charming young man. I’m glad that Y/N here got herself such a good man to take care of her.”

Jax nodded gratefully and smiled.

“Thank you, Nathan. I really appreciate that.”

Jax looked over at you with a grin and you returned it, hoping that he couldn’t tell how fake it was.

You hadn’t ever really spoken to Jax about what a douche Nathan was when you were growing up. He had a bit of a god complex and thought he was the best thing to walk the earth. When they had first started going out, he’d been fine. He’d helped your mom out with some bills, helping out around the house, taking you out for ice cream and doing everything he could be to a good boyfriend and hopefully husband and stepfather.

Somewhere along the way though, his facade had crumbled and the real him had been exposed. A gross, chauvinistic pervert who liked to make comments about how attractive he thought you were. He’d do it to your mom too, saying sexual things about and to her right in front of you. As you’d gotten older, you’d tried to tell her how rude it was but she just wrote it off as men being men. So when the comments became directed at you, you decided to stay quiet. You figured she’d just use the same excuse for him and you didn’t feel like wasting your time. Instead, you just began to get out more. You hung out with friends, went to the park, to the movies, shopping, anything that would keep you away from him and his comments. He never touched you but his words were enough to make you feel violated. Always letting you know how well you had filled out, how womanly your figure had become. How pretty your lips were, perfect for kissing. How you would make some lucky man very happy one day.

You were 17 when it started but you were still young and it was still taboo. So you began to spend less and less time at home since he was always there. Instead, you hung out around town, looking for a job and gotten hired at TM to file paperwork and process the repo orders. Jax has seen you come into work that first day and the rest was history. He’d known there was something off about you and had taken you under his wing just as the club did. Eventually, he’d helped you move out and get your own place, though you never told him why you’d been so set on leaving. He hadn’t pushed you, just helping you with whatever you needed and before long you’d been on your own for 3 years.

In those three years, you’d become his Old Lady and gotten his crow but you still hadn’t introduced him to your mom, or Nate. You wanted to leave that part of your life behind. It seemed though that Nate had either changed his ways or lost interest because he was very gentlemanly and polite the whole night. He had obviously fooled Jax as they’d been conversing amicably all night. You slipped away and let them talk, going to the kitchen to say goodbye to your mom. When you entered the kitchen, you saw her at the sink, washing the kettle.

“Thanks for dinner mom. It was nice seeing you.”

“Are you leaving already?”

“Yeah. I have work tomorrow and he has a run, he has to start packing.”

Your mother pouted but nodded and dried her hands, pulling you into a hug.

“Well alright, baby. I’ll see you soon.”

You both walked out of the kitchen and Jax looked over.

“Ready to go?”

“Yep.”

Both him and Nathan stood, shaking hands and saying their goodbyes. They walked over towards you and Jax moved to the side, letting Nate come to you. He smiled and held his arms out open for a hug which you reluctantly stepped into. You faked a smile and hugged him but Jax knew you well and he knew that it was a fake smile. He could see how uncomfortable you looked and he realized that anytime Nathan came around, you seemed to shy away from him. Even his presence seemed to make you uneasy and while Jax didn’t know why he didn’t like it.

You pulled away from Nate as quickly as possible and absentmindedly reached for Jax’s hand immediately after, searching for security. He held onto your hand firmly and dragged his thumb along the back of your hand to soothe you, his smile now gone. He said goodbye to both your mom and Nate before leaving the house with you and heading home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You and Nate seemed to really hit it off.”

Jax nodded and finished drying off, running the towel over his body.

“Yeah. He’s cool. Can’t say the same for you.”

You laughed and finished washing your face, Jax’s arms wrapping around you as you put on your moisturizer.

“What’s the deal with you two?”

You stayed quiet for a moment, not knowing how to really verbalize it.

“He just…he’s just rude. Disrespectful. He always used to talk about my mom like she was a piece of meat, right in front of me. Talking about her ass and her breasts. How she would be a perfect trophy wife. Then he started doing the same shit to me.”

Jax’s arms tightened around you and as you looked at him through the mirror, his angry face was already coming through.

“He was never as direct but it was still uncalled for. He’d say how if I was lucky I’d end up looking like her. That my face was just as beautiful as hers and my body was too. How our tits were the same. He’s just gross. I can’t stand his ass.”

You could tell Jax was pissed and you didn’t want to run the risk of him getting on the phone or worse, driving back over there. So instead you just turned around in his arms and leaned up to kiss him.

“Doesn’t matter. I don’t have to deal with him anymore.”

Jax relaxed slightly but he was still tense.

“He ever says anything like that to you again, let me know.”

You nodded and smiled, reaching down and giving the towel wrapped around his waist a tug. The cloth fell to the tile in a heap and Jax smirked down at you as you grabbed onto him and lead him back towards the bedroom.

“Come on Mr. teller. I only got one more night with you before you head to Tacoma.”


End file.
